Many electronic devices that use a key input to enter information (e.g., mobile wireless terminals) include a dial operation prevention function such as a keyboard lock function or a dialing lock function. The dial operation prevention function prevents activation of an operation caused by an accidental touch on a key and/or prevents unauthorized use by an unauthorized user who comes into possession of the electronic device.